


beatus valentines diem mea

by lord_claire



Series: the world is spinning, we just can't stand on it [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, no plot only feelings, teeth rotting fluff bitches, theyre wizards and warlocks becos i can and i will, you know what they say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_claire/pseuds/lord_claire
Summary: “So, what will it be?”The warlock took a moment to look around, from the various vibrant flowers adorning every inch of the room to the lush green vines hanging from the ceiling.Finally, he turned to the florist and asked, “How do you say ‘fuck you’ with flowers?”(orjust two 200-year old warlocks chilling in the kitchen, slow dancing because they're in love)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the world is spinning, we just can't stand on it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	beatus valentines diem mea

**Author's Note:**

> the title is 'happy valentines day my love' in latin (according to google translate)
> 
> asdfghjkl definitely inspired by that one tumblr post thats a prompt for a flowershop au
> 
> im nervy that this'll just flop so just :'D im prepared for the worst

A man in a dark suit walked down the cobbled road at a leisurely pace, silver jewelry that screamed opulence and grace adorned his pale skin and an umbrella was propped up on his shoulder to shield him from the pouring rain. The streets were empty and devoid of the people usually bustling and mingling around. 

Dream turned a corner and entered a shop, the light tinkling of a bell above him announcing his arrival to the witch behind the counter. 

The woman greeted him with a sly smile, eyeing him up and down. “Traveling, _praefator_?” Her unblemished accent in the ancient lingo told him that he’d come to the right place. 

Dream gave her a mysterious smile as he advanced further into the boutique, admiring the carnations adorning every inch of the room. “Something like that.” He supposed he was bound to look like a traveler with his attire – dark suit, mask and all. It all screamed the luxury of a warlock. 

“So, what will it be?” 

The warlock took a moment to look around, from the various vibrant flowers adorning every inch of the room to the lush green vines hanging from the ceiling. 

Finally, he turned to the florist and asked, “How do you say ‘fuck you’ with flowers?” 

The woman looked stunned at first before a sly grin unfurled on her face. “They cheat on you or something?” 

Dream shrugged, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. “Or something.” 

\--- 

Mounting the steps to the house, the warlock let himself in with a confident stride, careful not to make a single creak. 

The sun was barely up but he found that a light was open in the direction of the kitchen, filtering warmly throughout the house. He trailed after it and as he expected, he found George in the kitchen, making tea. 

“You’re here early.” The brunette yawned, trudging over to the kitchen table and pulling up a chair, his signature navy-blue robe trailing after him. 

Dream leaned against the table. “I like the scruff.” He commented, running a finger languidly, lovingly over George’s jawline. 

“You look like you’re dressed for funeral.” The opposing man jabbed lightheartedly. 

Dream shrugged and smirked knowing how many times he’s caught George staring at him from across the room whenever they attended luscious galas and balls and this type of attire were mandatory. “You never know who could walk through the door.” 

The tea kettle on the stove let out a high-pitched screech, signaling that it was ready and Dream stood up to get it. “Honey?” He asked. George shook his head tiredly, stifling a yawn. 

The soft tinkling of the China teapots filled the room as morning sunlight filtered through the windows. No words were spoken as the pair basked in each other’s presence. Dream dashed a variety of herbs in the teacup (chamomile for George) and blew on it with a silent spell to help with the brunette’s sleeping problems. He navigated his way back to the table, wary not to spill any of the elixir of life in his hands. 

“Two hands.” The Floridian man teased, causing George to narrow his eyes at him. 

Comfortable silence fell over them once more, the pair silently admiring the warm glow of the sunrise filtering through the room with the brewing storm having disappeared. 

“I got you something.” Dream’s voice dropped the silent spell. 

“Really?” 

“Uh-huh.” With a flick of his wrist, a bouquet of carnations materialized out of thin air. 

George’s eyes widened in sleep alluded surprise before a small, tired grin touched his lips, reaching out to take the collection of vibrant flowers. But then, he froze and Dream choked back his laughter at the expression etched on his companion’s face. 

George perked up, putting two and two together. “Wait wha--” 

“How are you two already awake?” Their conversation was cut short and the pair turned to see Sapnap standing by the doorway, sleep still evident on his features. 

“Sapnap, hand me the rolling pin.” George said ominously with a lethal glare directed at Dream, who was starting to wheeze uncontrollably by now, sounding more like a tea kettle than the feared sorcerer he was. 

“You’re so cute,” Dream giggled as his laughter died down. 

“Ugh, I’m going back to bed.” Sapnap murmured, making a mocking, gagging noise at the pair before he trudged back upstairs. 

“You’re _such_ an idiot.” George muttered, although one could hear the love in his voice. 

“I’m _your_ idiot.” The blonde crooned playfully, taking George’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

“I cannot believe you would do this, Dream.” He said, further inspecting the collection of carnations. The Floridian man watched fondly as the brunette inspected the bouquet and he could almost hear him cataloguing each flower and their corresponding meaning. 

_Geraniums – stupidity_

_Foxglove – insincerity_

_Meadowsweet – uselessness_

_Yellow carnations – disappointment_

_Orange lilies – hatred_

_“_ _How_ did you even do this?” 

“The florist did all the work, actually.” Dream beckoned the brunette up, pulling him flush against him. “Happy Valentine’s, _amica mea_.” He said with years of untainted fluency in the ancient lingo of witches and George couldn’t help but flush slightly with awe. 

Music started to play from the walls on Dream’s silent command and George rolled his eyes at his antics, the warlock starting to sway enticingly. “Ugh, really?” 

“Yes, come on, you have to!" Dream beckoned, slipping an arm around George's waist, rubbing circles on the small of his back. "As a celebration of our 205th Valentine’s day.” 

“How very mortal of you.” George murmured, watching as the opposing man swayed and tried to get him to join. 

“Oh, hush,” Dream said playfully, “you’d love me still if I were mortal.” George only smiled, finding no reason to deny the truth. Oh, how many times he would go and do everything all over again if it meant he were to cross paths with this man. 

The brunette finally caved in and soon fell into step with Dream's rhythm, cheeks dusting a pinkish hue as he recognized the familiar tune, they danced to almost a lifetime ago. 

Dream tugged on his mask and set it aside, eyes boring into George’s before he leaned in to press a kiss on his forehead. 

_“I love you.”_

“The flowers you've given me beg to differ.” Dream barked out a laugh at that, smile crinkling his cheeks and George felt as though he’s fallen completely in love with him again. 

He sighed contently, melding into his lover’s embrace. " _I love you too.”_

\--- 

Sapnap found them hours later, passed out on the couch, a bouquet of wilting carnations discarded on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> *praefator - 'warlock/priest' in latin (the florist is a witch !!)  
> *amica mea - 'my love' in latin  
> \- i really enjoyed writing this. silent mornings are my kink  
> \- if im writing any more dnf, i might do them in a magic au or something because im used to writing characters with magic and i am genuinely fascinated by them  
> \- also, authors are fire breathing dragons hoarding kudos and comments so give us some or else you will face our wrath
> 
> mary if you're reading this know that ily mwa


End file.
